a crazy night
by danirok
Summary: Bulma es una chica algo rebelde que ya no aguanta más la estadía en su casa y decide escaparse a las vegas, en su loca fuga termina casada con un actor famoso llamado Vegeta Ouji, ellos aran hasta lo imposible para obtener el divorcio, pero el destino los unirá a pesar de todos los retos que tendrán que pasar, las montañas que tendrán que escalar. BulmaxVegeta - MillkxGoku
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

POV Bulma…

Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos Perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se logran visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban Que ya había amanecido. De hecho, me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color

Crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis

Almohadas eran rojas y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, Ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadeé, ¡había un hombre! A él, como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos

Tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con ambos brazos,

Como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta. ¿Qué hacía ese

Hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy? Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo

Consigo imágenes borrosas.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro entallado hasta la

Rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, de manera cobarde decidí hacer una única maleta y

Escapar, al menos solo por unos días de todos los problemas de mi familia. Nunca me había pasado

Esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás fui de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos

Cuando es producto de una borrachera.

Miré, una vez más, al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas. Aún no podía observar su rostro.

Me incorporé más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus

Brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un

Tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de...

¡Demonios! A mí qué me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Recé mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara. Decidida, intenté salir de su firme

Agarre que me mantenía unida aún a él, por mucho que intentaba sacar mis piernas, más me retenía

Él. Bufé con desesperación, mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Esto era inútil. Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara.

No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbre acostarse

Con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama.

¡Demonios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida. Me incorporé

Nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Esta vez, el

Desconocido ni se inmutó cuando logré sacar mis piernas, rápidamente tomé una de las almohadas y la coloqué entre sus brazos, él, de inmediato la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Increíble!

Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis

Sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener un cuerpo de infarto y tener una cara de espanto. Elimine ese

Pensamiento de inmediato. Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo,

Pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama, con mis manos firmes en la sábana cuidando de no

Descubrirme y obvio, sin destaparlo a él.

— ¡Demonios! — maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado durante la noche, se hallaba en donde minutos antes

Estaba acostada, pequeña, sin pasar desapercibida, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana

Blanca.

Si _era_ virgen.

Una sonrisa de tristeza, se forma en mi rostro al recordar a mi abuela Celina, la cual murió hace

Poco por cáncer pulmonar. Siempre me estaba llenando la cabeza con sus cosas de celibato. Para mí

Abuela, era esencial llegar virgen al matrimonio. El único alivio que me quedaba es que no estaba en

Mis cinco sentidos cuando fallé a mi promesa que le hice aquel día en su entierro.

Volví al presente y voltee hacia mi izquierda, no quería que él se enterara de que _antes_ era

Virgen. Así que de una manera bastante infantil, tomé una de las almohadas rojas -que ironía- y la

Cubrí con ella. Sólo esperaba a que este hombre la descubriera después de irme de su habitación.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, miré mi ropa a unos metros de mí, unas pulgadas más a la izquierda;

Una de mis zapatillas y la otra estaba al lado de la camisa de él. No había rastro de mi bolso. ¿Dónde

Demonios lo había dejado? Esperaba que estuviera fuera de esta habitación, no quería imaginarme

Qué me haría mi hermana menor, Bra o Millk, mi hermana mayor, cuando se enteraran de

Que lo había perdido, ya que era un regalo de ambos.

Agarré mi vestido negro y observando que él seguía dormido me lo puse con rapidez anudando

Los lazos alrededor de mi cuello, caminé descalza hacia mi ropa interior y recogí ambas

Zapatillas. Un rubor se extendió por mis mejillas al ver mi ropa interior rota y al pensar en la

Intensidad de lo que hicimos ambos la noche anterior. Una vez puestas las zapatillas, caminé en

Puntillas hacia el tocador que estaba en frente de la cama. En silencio, me senté en el banco color

Caoba y me observé, mi cabello era un desastre, mi maquillaje estaba corrido y qué decir de mi

Labial rojo, estaba desparramado a los lados de mi boca. Si salía

De esta forma, cualquiera se daría

Cuenta de lo que hice la pasada noche.

Además de perfumes, cremas y... ¿Era eso un perfume de niña? Aterrada miré el reflejo del

Desconocido, él se movió inquieto pero siempre con su cara escondida. Ganas daban de levantarme e

Ir hasta él y alzar su cabeza para poder ver su rostro, pero me arriesgaba a que se despertara.

Y de todos modos, ¿qué le diría? ¡Oh, gracias por la maravillosa noche que para ser mi primera

Vez, no recuerdo si disfrute o no! Desde luego que no, mi plan era salir de aquí sin tener que dar

Explicaciones y antes de que él abriera sus ojos. También, esperaba no haber arruinado ningún

Matrimonio. Dejé las bragas al lado de una crema de él, busqué un peine con la mirada y al no

Encontrarlo, llevé mis manos a mi pelo tratando inútilmente de arreglarlo un poco. Dándome cuenta

que era un caso perdido, desistí de seguir peinando mi cabello con mis manos. Al lado del perfume

para niña (no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante ese pensamiento), había un paquete de servilletas...

Vaya, lo bueno es que seguía en el mismo hotel y no había corrido el riesgo de irme fuera de la

ciudad.

Junto al paquete de servilletas, había un botecito de alguna crema que ofrecía el hotel, tomé una

Servilleta y le eché algo de crema, para poder limpiarme el rostro.

Mientras lo hacía, mis pensamientos al igual que mis ojos, viajaron hacia el desconocido que

Seguía en la misma posición anterior. Me paralicé, mi mano dejó de moverse, cerré mis ojos, conté

Hasta diez y respiré hondo. La resaca me estaba haciendo delirar, no podría ser cierto lo que vi

Anteriormente, me arme de valor y abrí nuevamente mis ojos… ¡Maldita sea, esto no puede estar

Empeorando!

Definitivamente, no estaba delirando. ¿Es que de verdad tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué de todos

los hombres del mundo, justamente con él tenía que emborracharme y terminar en su cama?

Él, era nada menos que Vegeta Ouji.

Sí, se preguntarán ¿y ése quién es? Oh, contestaré esa pregunta silenciosa, es uno de los actores

del momento, una de las mejores adquisiciones que ha tenido Hollywood en esta década, este

actorcito tan sólo tiene veinticinco años y revistas de gran nivel mundial, lo han catalogado como uno

de los hombres más influyentes dentro del mundo del espectáculo. No solo es asquerosamente rico,

sino que él es exageradamente atractivo. Alto, su pelo y ojos eran de un color negro puro, y sus rasgos

faciales tan perfectos en esa piel bronceada. No exagero, incluso en algunas revistas hacen referencia

a que Ouji tiene ascendencia griega, no está confirmado por él, casi nunca habla de su vida

privada.

Está bien, jamás habla de ella. Por ello, sus admiradoras lo consideran un dios griego. Lo sé,

cualquiera en mi lugar estaría saltando de alegría de poder estar cerca de él, pero existen dos

pequeños problemas:

No soy su admiradora y le odio.

Lo admito, eso no significa que no disfrute de sus películas, me he visto todas ya que mi abuelo

Richard tiene todas sus películas (se considera su gran admirador) lo cual es extraño y raro.

He tolerado casi todas, excepto, una donde su actuación se me hizo sobreactuada. No recuerdo su

nombre, pero fue la única película donde Roswell actuaba no sólo mal sino que la trama de la

película no pegaba con él. Interpretaba a un jardinero que se enamoraba de la dueña de la mansión

donde trabajaba, la cual estaba casada. Si, la típica historia de un amor prohibido en la cual ambos

se enamoran y después de mucho drama, acaban juntos y al final lo matan.

Me gustaba más su actuación en películas de acción, era mucho más creíble así, que verlo en esas

Películas con aspecto frágil.

La razón de mi odio por él es..., ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados, no hacía falta recordar _aquellos_

Tiempos. Me levanté del banco, mientras sostengo las bragas y estuve así, de pie por un momento en

El cual mi mirada pasaba de su reflejo a él. Ouji ni siquiera se había movido, caminé hacia la

única puerta que daba al exterior de la habitación y salí de ahí. No era sólo una habitación, al

parecer él se había alquilado una de las _suites_ del hotel, porque a mi lado izquierdo había otra puerta

blanca. Tal vez sea el baño, pensé acercándose y poniendo una de mis manos en el picaporte, quería

al menos lavarme el rostro había alquilado una de las _suites_ del hotel, porque a mi lado izquierdo había otra puerta

blanca. Tal vez sea el baño, pensé acercándose y poniendo una de mis manos en el picaporte, quería

al menos lavarme el rostro.

 _Cerrado._

A lo mejor era otra habitación y en ella estaba la niña... ¿Sería posible que Ouji viniera con

sus conquistas al mismo lugar donde está su hija Ni siquiera sé porqué me sorprendo.

La _suite_ era pequeña pero muy espaciosa, había una sala color chocolate, las paredes eran del

mismo color que la habitación de él, también una plasma negra estaba colocada en la pared

horizontal que estaba enfrente de mí, y en el centro había una mesa de cristal ubicada en el centro de

la sala con un extraño adorno arriba de ella. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Mis hermanas no

tendrían por qué regañarme por perder mi bolso, éste se encontraba encima de la mesa de cristal, lo

tomé con mi única mano libre y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida.

¡Perfecto! Mi plan había resultado exitoso.

—Hola.

Mis pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo, todo mi cuerpo se congela al escuchar esa voz, era de

una niña... ¿era posible que sí estuviera aquí la hija de él?

— ¿Eres amiga de papi?

Eso responde a mi pregunta silenciosa. Pero, ¿amiga? Oh, al parecer no me equivocaba cuando

supuse que "el desconocido", frecuentaba beber hasta emborracharse para luego acostarse con

cualquiera. Me giré sobre los talones, la puerta que había intentado abrir antes se encontraba abierta,

pero lo que llamó más mi atención fue la pequeña niña recargada en el sillón, tenía puesto un

camisón de mangas largas color rosado y abrazaba un peluche café claro contra su cuerpecito.

Era preciosa, se parecía bastante a Ouji, excepto sus ojos que me miraban algo cautelosos.

No eran como los de su padre, sino que eran de un colorverde esmeralda, La reconocí, por una fotografía que miré en algún artículo

de una revista de moda, donde acusaban al actor de ser un padre desobligado, ya que la pobre niña

salía toda despeinada y con sus mejillas sucias, además de que él, la cargaba como si la pequeña

Fuera un costal de papas. Vega, seguía mirándome cautelosamente, como si temiera de mí.

Lo que menos quería era asustarla.

—Sí. —respondí mintiéndole. Me sorprendí de mi propia voz. No es que tuviera una voz muy fina

Pero me escuchaba algo ronca, como si hubiera gritado... Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, al

Darme cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos, eran imágenes de Ouji y mías, muy

Subidas de tono.

Ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados tratando de borrar esas imágenes de mi mente, ahora sabía

que ¿Eso

pasó entre nosotros? ¿Estaría recordando por fin o sólo era producto de mi alocada imaginación que

ansiaba...? ¡Alto! No debía pensar en eso.

— ¿Y mi papi?

Mi mirada, que se había quedado pegada en algún punto fijo de la pared, volvió a Vega.

Una

tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver a Vega balancearse de atrás hacia delante,

ocasionando que sus mechones largos se movieran graciosamente hacia los lados. En el momento en que

le iba a contestar, Ouji salía de su habitación con la mirada agachada y abrochándose tan solo los

pantalones negros que se había puesto. Mis ojos se quedaron prendados al ver su torso descubierto,

se notaba que pasaba sus buenas horas en el gimnasio.

A lo lejos estaba consciente de cómo Vega corría hacia él extendiendo sus brazos.

Él ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, ella abraso sus piernas mientras el le pasaba la mano por sus cabecita, luego la cargo y la abrazo, mientras

. La divertida risa de su hija resonó por toda la sala.

Será mejor salir de aquí. _Ahora_.

Les miré de reojo dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

—Espera—escucho su voz aguardentosa. Me hago la desentendida—. ¡Te he dicho que esperes!

— ordenó firmemente mientras al mismo tiempo que agarra uno de mis antebrazos.

Me detuve. Al parecer mi intento de huida había fracasado.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté encarándole y levanté mi brazo para deshacerme de su agarre. Mientras él me soltaba con una expresión arrogante, solo era un par de centímetros más alto que yo. Ouji abrió la

Boca para responder, su mirada bajó a mis manos donde la retuvo, cerró la boca... ¿Qué diablos me

Estaba mirando? Me pregunté mentalmente bajando mi vista hacia mis manos.

 _Trágame tierra._ Él, observa mis bragas.

Avergonzada, las escondí rápidamente en mi bolso. Sentía mis mejillas arder, no soy de ésas que

se ponen rojas.

Miré a Ouji, una sonrisa arrogante se fue extendiendo por su rostro, aquellos ojos negros azabaches me

Miraron por un largo tiempo. De repente, bajó su mirada hasta mis zapatillas, la volvió a subir poco a

Poco recorriéndome con ella, el ver como su sonrisa desapareció, me recordaron aquellos momentos

De complejidad que me atormentaron en mi adolescencia. Pensamientos destructores me

Bombardearon al notar la expresión de su rostro cambiar.

— ¡Papá!

Vega que hasta ese momento había estado hurgando no sé qué cosa en un mueble de la sala,

ahora se encontraba al lado de él extendiéndole un papel rosado.

—¿Lo puedo rayar? —preguntó tiernamente.

Ouji le sonrió amorosamente, agarró el papel que su hija le extendía y comenzó a leerlo.

Vega, se quedó de pie ahí mirándole con sus manitas juntas esperando su respuesta.

Hago una mueca de fastidio, a juzgar por el notable color de la hoja, era obvio que era una de

esas cartas de sus fanáticas donde ponen lo típico: ¡Te amo! ¡Sé el padre de mis hijos! ó la peor que

se les puede ocurrir; ¡Cásate conmigo!

Solo esas locas querrían casarse con él porque... ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería someterse a

vivir con este mujeriego por el resto de su vida?

Su expresión cambió, Ouji comienza a arrugar demasiado su frente, como si algo le molestara.

Varias líneas se habían formado sobre ella, dos o tres solamente, no sé exactamente cuántas ya que

otra se perdía en una de ellas. Una prueba de que no era el dios griego eterno que todas pensaban.

—No puede ser — musitó con su vista aun en la hoja —. Debe ser una broma. Una _jodida_ broma

de mal gusto.

Al parecer no le habían gustado las declaraciones de amor de su admiradora.

—No le veo lo gracioso.

—Solo sonreí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto? Ouji yacía sentado en el suelo,

con su espalda contra la pared, sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y con la dichosa hoja en una de

sus manos, mientras que con la otra se agarraba su pelo desesperadamente.

—No es mi culpa que no te haya gustado la carta de tu admiradora.

Ouji se levantó, por instinto doy un paso atrás.

—Ten— me extiende la hoja —. Ya veremos si te sigues haciendo la graciosita.

Dudosa, tomé la hoja, al ver su rostro serio y que se había cruzado de brazos de una manera

impaciente. No me quedó más remedio que leerla. Suspiré, ni siquiera tenía esa intención desde el

principio, lo único que quería era salir de aquí sin ser descubierta y ahora gracias a mi estupidez de

desperdiciar esos minutos con su hija, tendría que quedarme aquí a leer esta cartita de amor.

—Cómo no lo imaginé —él, me interrumpe—. Tú eres la causante de esta broma.

Y de nuevo con eso. ¿De qué broma estaba hablando?

—si lo que querías era algo de mi dinero.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—Eso dicen todas.

—Te equivocas.

Ouji se hizo el desentendido—.que—Entonces, fama

—Lo que digas —dije ignorándolo y miré la hoja.

Comienzo a leer en voz baja las palabras que estaban dentro de ese marco de líneas negras con

Pequeños corazones negros entrelazados.

Estaba segura que en ella encontraría la razón de su disgusto.

 _ **Acta de matrimonio "Ruleta del amor" De Elvis Presley**_.

 _ **Por el poder, que me otorga la ley de la ciudad de las Vegas en el estado de Nevada. De los**_

 _ **Artículos dictados a continuación de la constitución política, sección "Casamiento y Divorcios"**_

 _ **De los Estados Unidos de América:**_

 _ **1\. La pareja presente está de acuerdo con esta unión para consolidarse en matrimonio.**_

 _ **2.- Este matrimonio está consumado con bienes separados para evitar discusiones en caso de**_

 _ **Solicitar divorcio entre ambos.**_

 _ **3.-En caso de solicitar divorcio; deberán de cumplir el reglamento dictado por la constitución**_

 _ **Política del país, que se lee en el documento de solicitud.**_

 _ **Yo "Elvis Presley" los declaro marido y mujer hasta que su romance finalice.**_

 _ **Feliz luna de miel**_

 _ **Derechos reservados, capilla "Ruleta del amor".**_

¿Era broma...? Maldición, ya sonaba como él. Claro que no lo era. La maldita hoja rosa lo

Confirmaba, justo debajo de "los declaro marido y mujer" estaba plasmado mi nombre al lado una

Elegante firma.

 _¡Oh, por Kami_

Me había casado en Las Vegas, completamente borracha con Vegeta Ouji


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Miré mi mano. Un precioso anillo plateado con pequeños zafiros incrustados en él, adornaba mi

dedo anular. Por más que intentaba recordar, solo lograba al final obtener un terrible dolor de cabeza

y ningún recuerdo de como llegue a estar casada con él.

De pronto, una furia creció dentro de mí.

—Bien, he caído en la broma —aplaudí teatralmente arrugando por completo la hoja y miré hacia

los lados —. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

— ¿Cámaras? — Preguntó incrédulo—, lo que me faltaba. Me casé con una loca— iba a gritarle

Por decirme _loca_ , cuando él continuó hablando—. Deja de fingir.

— ¿En verdad, crees que yo quería atarme por el resto de mi vida contigo? —pregunté indignada.

—Todas lo desean.

Ouji sonrío y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Pues felicidades, acabas de encontrar a una que no.

—Imposible.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle. Lo imposible, era su actitud arrogante y tan malditamente

seguro de sí mismo.

—Ya, supongamos que creo tu absurda excusa— Ouji, observa su alianza y lanza un largo

suspiro —. No hace horas que me divorcie, para luego... ¡Maldita sea!

—Te recuerdo, que no eres el único al que le disgusta esto.

—¡Papi!

Asustada, la busque con la mirada al escuchar semejante grito. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa

niña? Vega, se encontraba muy sonriente junto a la mesa de cristal y no había señas de que se

hubiera caído.

—¿Si, cariño?

Fruncí el ceño, al ver a Ouji tan calmado.

Entonces, lo entiendo. Vega gritaba así, siempre. Tal vez lo hacía para llamar su atención.

—¡Mi pancita hace ruiditos! —le dice llevando sus manos a su pancita.

Sonrío ante tanta ternura.

—Anda a cambiarte— Ouji alborota su cabello.

La niña asiente y besa su mejilla, trota hacia la puerta de su habitación y me observa.

—¿Tu pancita también hace ruiditos?

—Se refiere a que si quieres desayunar —explica su padre.

Asentí en dirección a Vega, tratando de callar las ganas de gritarle a Ouji que eso era

bastante obvio.

—Adiosito.

—Será mejor que vayas arreglarte — dice Ouji justo cuando su hija cierra por completo la

puerta—. ¿O pretendes ir así?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿qué esperas?—preguntó caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que saliera.

Varios insultos pasaron por mi mente cuando comencé a caminar hacia él. —En veinte minutos, en el

lobby— finaliza y sin darme tiempo a decir nada, cierra la puerta a mis espaldas.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos e insultándolo aún, me dirigí al elevador. De reojo, observé

como los huéspedes se me quedaban viendo, una señora incluso se detuvo y me fotografió mientras

negaba hacia los lados y murmuraba algo que no alcance a escuchar. Era obvio que mi atuendo no era

para pasar el día, pero no era para tanto para tomarme una foto.

Mi habitación estaba a sólo dos pisos más abajo. Al

llegar, cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y me recargue en ella, dejando salir un largo

suspiro.

¿Casada con el actorcito? ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió? ¿Y por qué acepté desayunar con ellos?

Desde un principio, debí de correr fuera de su habitación sin importar me si dejaba algo dentro y más

cuando descubrí quien era el dueño de esa espalda pecosa.

Minutos más tarde, salí de la habitación ya cambiada con tan solo unos jeans, una blusa floreada y

unos zapatos oscuros. Cuando logré salir del elevador después de muchas paradas continuas, crucé el

pasillo que me llevaba hacia el lobby.

Ouji se encontraba junto a su hija y por su expresión, sabía que me había pasado del tiempo

que me ordenó. Pero, cuando llegue a ellos, él no lo comento y a mí me tenía sin cuidado. Al lado de

ambos, mi aspecto era horrible. Él, con aquel traje verde oscuro y su pequeña, con un adorable

vestido azul marino.

Vega, me tomó de la mano.

—Vamos, mi pancita sigue haciendo ruiditos.

Él no habló, simplemente se situó al lado de su hija y empezó a caminar hacia el restaurante. El

color marrón, hueso y dorado resaltan en el restaurante clásico pero con un toque contemporáneo.

La _Hostess,_ nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos dirigió rápidamente a una mesa apartada, atrás de

una fuente de roca con forma de cubos. Todo sin preguntar nada, ni checar en su libreta de

reservaciones.

—Bienvenidos al "Bella Vista" en un momento vendrá su mesero.

—Gracias—dije.

Ella, manteniendo su sonrisa, se despidió y volvió a su puesto. No sin antes echar una mirada

hacia atrás y comerse con la mirada al actorcito.

Vega empezó a jugar con la servilleta blanca, ella se encontraba en medio de los dos.

—Privacidad—dice Ouji atrayendo mi atención, con uno de sus dedos hizo un círculo en el

aire, señalando a nuestro alrededor —. No me gusta que la gente me mire.

¿Es solitario o demasiado reservado por ser famoso? Usando la razón, era lo segundo… sin duda.

Nuestro mesero llega entregando nuestras cartas y presentándose. Esperó a que eligiéramos, anota

nuestros pedidos y recoge las cartas, marchándose. Después de unos minutos, en que ninguno de

nosotros habló. Vuelve con nuestras bebidas y se marcha de nuevo. Le doy un pequeño sorbo a mi

bebida y miro a mi alrededor, si alguien entraba al restaurante no verían a Ouji ni a Vega, pero

a mí, sí que me verían. No había tanta gente, solo una pareja joven y el resto eran de la tercera edad.

Así que, Ouji no tendría que preocuparse por si algún fanático suyo apareciera y yo de que

alguien me fotografiara junto a ellos.

—¿Amiga de papi?

—Se llama Bulma, hija.

Doy un respingo al escucharle decir mi nombre por primera vez, está claro que lo leyó en el acta.

— ¿Si? — pregunté al escuchar que me llamaba de nuevo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Miré incrédula a Ouji. ¿Es que este actorcito además de acostarse con desconocidas las

Mantenía por días, semanas? ¿Quizás un mes? Si es que ellas tienen suerte.

—Pues yo... —dudé, sin saber qué decir.

—Vega— él se me adelanto —.Bulma no va a quedarse.

— ¿Por qué? Yo quería que vaya con nosotros.

—No,Vega.

—Pero…

—No.

Ouji la observa seriamente, la niña baja su cabecita y juguetea con sus manos. En definitiva,

este hombre carecía de paciencia.

—Vega—ella levanta su cabeza, no había ninguna sonrisa en ese rostro ahora triste —. No sé a

qué lugar me querías invitar, pero no puedo acompañarte, me marcho hoy a mi ciudad.

Simplemente, asintió y volvió a jugar con la servilleta. No le dio tiempo a decirme nada más,

nuestra comida llegó, por lo cual el desayuno fue en silencio. Vega, se mantuvo muy callada lo que

ocasionaba que Ouji la observara y frunciera el ceño. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, dirigí

mi mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué un par de billetes.

—que haces— él señala mi dinero —. Yo te invité, yo pago.

—Pero... — traté inútilmente de protestar.

—Un _caballero_ no permite que una _dama_ pague —miré a Vega pasmada —. Eso dice mi

abuelito.

Era increíble que la niña se comunique de esa manera. Mis sobrinos ni siquiera lograban unir esas

palabras en una misma oración.

—ella tiene razón —una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en Vega —. Guarda eso.

A regañadientes, hice lo que dijo.

El mesero llegó y recogió los platos.

—La cuenta —pidió Ouji.

—¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

Mientras Ouji se hacía cargo de la cuenta, miré a la niña, la cual observaba la fuente de

cubos, podía apostar que deseaba ir hacia ese lugar.

—Bulma.

El mesero se había retirado y él, guardaba su tarjeta plateada.

—¿Qué?

—Debemos hablar—su tono no aceptaba réplicas.

—¿Papi, puedo ir ahí? —pregunta Vega, señalando la fuente.

Ouji asintió. —Sólo no toques el agua.

Ella asiente varias veces bajando de la silla y corre hacia la fuente, solo sus risitas se escuchaban

al ver cómo salía el agua por esos extraños cubos. De reojo, observaba como él me miraba, intentaba

ignorarlo. Pero, era imposible.

—¿Y bien?

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Estás casada conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Además, ¿qué hace alguien como tú, en la ciudad del

pecado?

—Desgraciadamente — me lamente, e ignore la pregunta—. No es algo que pueda olvidar

fácilmente.

—Y vuelves con eso— murmura exasperado.

—¿Con qué?

Ouji rodó los ojos, se recarga en la silla y cruza sus brazos

—Esa actitud—explica él —. Como si no tuvieras nada que ver con esto— termina señalando su

alianza de matrimonio _._

—¡Dijiste que me creías!

—Desde luego.

Tomé aire y exhale lentamente. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía lograr captar ese cabeza hueca que

no me interesaba estar casada con él?

—Mira, está claro que ninguno de los dos está feliz con lo que sucedió, pero ni tú ni yo lo

planeamos ¿cierto?

Él, asintió no muy convencido.

—Entonces, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Y eso se supone que es?

Por primera vez en esa mesa, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

—Pedir el divorcio.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Unos minutos atrás, Ouji había dejado a su hija en la guardería del hotel. La pobrecilla lloró

porque quería venir con nosotros. Según Ouji, ir a la capilla donde sucedió nuestro casamiento

no era lugar para una niña. Sólo íbamos a solicitar un divorcio. ¡No volver a casarnos!

Ambos caminábamos por los largos pasillos del hotel, él guiaba a la capilla, lo cual agradecía ya

que seguía sin recordar. Pero, también me hacía preguntarme si él ya se había casado antes en este

Lugar.

—Es demasiado lista. —dice justo al doblar un pasillo y sacándome de mis pensamientos —Siempre lo ha sido, incluso mi ella fue la que primero se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía entre Zangya y yo.

Así que su no tan perfecto matrimonio con aquella mujer, se dio porque (no literalmente) se apagó la llama. No sé porque de alguna manera no me creía eso. Zangya, era… bueno, está claro que no me interesan las mujeres pero esa mujer es muy guapa.

—Pero si tu hija estaba ahí con nosotros cuando descubrimos que tú y yo…

— ¿Estamos casados?

Asentí y trato de no hacer una mueca al escuchar esa última palabra.

—Sí, pero no se dio cuenta de nuestra pequeña charla.

— ¿Charla? Más bien discutimos.

Ouji, hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Mi hija, cuando está dibujando nunca se entera de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— ¿En serio?

—Aunque a veces capta cosas.

— ¿A veces?

—Rara vez pasa, la última fue cuando decidí divorciarme de su…

Viéndole, pareciera como si le costara decir _mamá._

—Debió ser difícil explicarle a Vega.

Ouji se ríe.

—No lo fue. Piensa que está de vacaciones.

—Al menos, la visita de vez en cuando.

—Sería un milagro si ocurriera.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Callé al verlo detenerse y girarse hacia mí. No me miraba, sino algo más atrás. Ya habíamos

Llegado.

En el hotel, existían dos capillas, las cuales estaban ubicadas una en frente de la otra. Una era el sueño de cualquier mujer enamorada, sólo alcanzaba ver los pequeños pilares blancos con adornos de rosas que adornaban el camino hacia el altar, pero sin los adornos religiosos que ponen en las iglesias. Era muy romántica. Mientras que la otra capilla era…horrible. No es que me guste mucho lo romántico, además entiendo que estamos en las vegas. Pero, ¿era necesario traer los juegos del casino a la capilla? Entendiendo que en ese lugar jamás me casaría, camine hacia la capilla romántica.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ouji deteniéndome por el brazo.

—Es obvio ¿no te parece?

—Ésa, no es la capilla— dice y señala algo arriba de mi cabeza.

" _Eterno rosal_ " Se me había pasado leer ese letrero en blanco y rojo. Vaya originalidad que tienen aquí para crear nombres. Gire hacia Ouji, él ya entraba a la que si era. " _Ruleta del amor_ "Bueno, ésta sí era, desgraciadamente, la capilla. Al menos aquí sí le pusieron algo de creatividad al poner una ruleta en la letra "o". Ambos, nos detuvimos justo al comienzo del caminito que dada al altar, el cual estaba en medio de la capilla y adornado por cortinas de fichas con el piso cubierto de naipes. Por un lado estaba un pequeño escenario de fotos con máquinas por los lados, y por el otro, una cajera con dos puertas a ambos lados. Todo el lugar al estilo las vegas.

—Espera —de nuevo, él me detenía por el brazo.

—¿Ahora qué?

¿Pero éste que manía tiene con eso? Mire mi brazo y después a él, Ouji como la primera vez,

entendió y me soltó.

—¿Estas ciega? Se están casando.

Si, lo estaban. Una pareja algo extraña estaba frente a un _Elvis Presley_ con el típico traje blanco y

su pelo peinado del estilo del verdadero Elvis. La mujer que se casaba era alta, vestida de mesera y

el hombre un poco más bajo con un traje de marinero. Elvis recitaba las mismas palabras que leí en

aquella acta color rosa, la mujer soltaba pequeñas risitas mientras que su futuro esposo jugueteaba

con la mano de su futura esposa.

—¿Testigos? —la voz de Elvis retumbó por todo el lugar. Él miró en nuestra dirección.

—Nosotros no somos…—comencé a decir.

—Ves, eso nos sucede por no traer a…

—Cariño —dice su futuro marido interrumpiendo—. Traer a la familia lo hace menos romántico.

Además, aquí tenían siempre.

—¿Tenían? ¡Me has traído aquí cuando ya lo habías hecho!

—Creí que estaban borrachos — le susurro a Ouji.

Él me ignora, así que vuelvo a prestar atención a esa peculiar pareja.

—Cariño.

—¡Deja de decirme cariño! —la mujer seguía reclamando mientras que él se encogía aún más.

—Seremos sus testigos —ofreció Ouji, sorprendiéndome.

—Gracias — la mujer sonríe encantada y suelta a su marido.

—Vamos— dice Ouji mientras me empuja hacia el altar.

—Aquí sus firmas.

Elvis, voltea la hoja rosada. Atrás se encontraban tres lugares para poner nuestras firmas, dos al

comienzo de la hoja y justo en medio de ella otro, el cual ya tenía la firma de él. Mientras Ouji la

firmaba, me percaté de cómo la pareja se nos quedaba viendo. La chica detuvo la mirada en él. ¿Lo

reconocería?

Ouji me da la pluma dorada. Igual, firmó sintiendo unas nauseas terribles al pensar que yo

hice esto la noche de ayer.

—¡Felicidades! Mi querida Priscila les entregara sus fotos y recuerdos.

—¿Fotos? ¿Recuerdos? — Él me miró como si quisiera que yo respondiese esas preguntas—. ¿Tú los tienes?

—No—recalqué—. Al igual que tú me acabo de enterar.

—Señorita —una mujer se acercó —. ¿Querrá un vestido o utilizará eso? —preguntó señalando

mis pantalones.

¿Ella pensaba que quería casarme de nuevo con él? Ni que estuviera loca, primero me disfrazo

toda una semana de payasa, antes de terminar diciendo la palabra _acepto._ Otra vez.

—Venga conmigo para que se sitúe al comienzo, así su futuro marido podrá verla caminar hacia él.

—¡Yo lo hice! —dijo la recién esposa. —Es muy romántico.

—Cariño, deja de intentar convencerlos, que ésta no es la capilla romántica.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. Yo no veo ninguna rosa aquí —Elvis mira hacia los lados para

confirmar lo que había dicho.

Y era cierto. En cambio cartas, monedas, cualquier artilugio de un casino adornaba y hacia

perfectas imitaciones de arreglos.

—Nosotros no vamos a casarnos— Ouji hace un comentario inteligente por fin.

—¡Oh, perdonad! —exclama Priscila. —Pueden esperar a los novios en…

—Tampoco estamos esperando— la interrumpí.

Elvis, cruza sus brazos y nos lanza una mirada fugaz.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren aquí?

—El divorcio —respondemos al unísono.

No me esperaba sus reacciones, él se molestó, la señora Priscila estaba en shock al igual que la pareja de recién casados que nos miraban perplejos.

—¿Divorcio? — vuelve a preguntar Elvis.

—Fue una equivocación— respondí.

—Definitivamente— dice Ouji entregándole el acta.

El señor disfrazado de Elvis, sostiene entre sus manos la hoja y comienza a leer, luego volteó la hoja y noté como le empezaban a formarse arrugas en su rostro.

—Debo suponer que se casaron borrachos.

Ambos sabíamos que no estaba preguntando sino afirmando lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo era el Elvis que les casó?

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

—¿Usted no lo hizo?

—No hace falta— ignora la pregunta de Ouji y saca su celular—. Trataré de contactar al

Elvis que les casó. Nosotros solo asistimos los sábados —explica.

—¿Y no sabe quién trabajó ayer? Siendo el dueño, debería de tener más control sobre su negocio.

—¡Vegeta!— grité sin pasar por alto su comentario que confirmaba mi sospecha de que él, ya había venido a este lugar.

Él se giró extrañado. Me miró por un mínimo instante y se giró hacia el matrimonio (imitación), Presley.

—Lo que quiero…querremos— se corrige Ouji —. Es el divorcio.

—Y lo tendrán— afirma.

Sé que no fui la única que respiro aliviada al escucharle.

—Pero, existe un problema. Sólo el Elvis que les casó, puede darles el divorcio.

—Acaba de decir que…

Puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo para que dejara de reclamar, si seguía así, nos arriesgábamos a que nos echaran de aquí. Ouji, para mi sorpresa llevo su otra mano a la mía y le dio un apretón.

—¿Y cuándo nos daría el divorcio?

Su esposa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, dio un paso hacia su marido.

—Amor, me permites un momento— pidió y sin esperar contestación, lo agarró del brazo y se apartaron unos metros de nosotros.

—Es una lástima, hacían una linda pareja— la recién esposa nos miraba sonriendo.

Su marido se ríe con ganas.

—Siempre queriendo emparejar a alguien.

—¿Es que estas ciego? ¡Míralos!

—Cariño —su marido trata de razonar con ella.

—Pero si estoy en lo cierto…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios? — interrumpo para que no siguiera diciendo incoherencias sobre Ouji y yo.

—Desde niños —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Sí. Nos sucedió lo típico, yo la molestaba hasta que me di cuenta de que la quería.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Recuerdo que me jalabas mis trenzas.

—Tú tenías la culpa al dejar que mi suegra te peinará de esa manera.

—¿Y por qué Las Vegas?

—Eso no te incumbe— murmura Ouji en mi oído. Le ignoro y sigo observando a la pareja. No sé si esperaba que me molestara con ese comentario, porque se alejó unos pasos de mí.

—Fue un impulso— me contesta el marido atrayendo mi atención y veo como entrelazan sus manos —. Antes que me fuera hacer mi servicio en la marina, le propuse matrimonio y prometí que nos casaríamos en cuanto pisara tierra.

—Y aquí estamos— dice su esposa mirándole de esa forma tan intensa.

Me sentí una intrusa al presenciar esta escena, ya que se miraban con tanto amor. Sentí que si hacía el menor sonido rompería esa burbuja invisible que habían creado entre ellos.

¿Cómo sería sentir eso que sienten ellos? Me provocaba envidia observarlos… _Yamcha_. Su rostro carismático se plasmó en mi mente. ¡Oh, por Kami! Mi novio, me pregunté cómo pude olvidar ese pequeño pero muy importante detalle de mi vida.

—Jóvenes.

Elvis regresó sin su esposa, no traía las solicitudes.

—Primero llenarán la solicitud en el mostrador y después les explicaré el procedimiento.

Ouji ni siquiera le agradeció, caminó rápidamente al lugar donde estaba la esposa de Elvis y se recargó.

—Está bien— contesté en señal de agradecimiento.

Elvis solo asiente en mi dirección y se marcha.

—Buena suerte con eso — dice el marinero.

—Gracias por ser nuestros testigos— la chica me abraza. —Reconsidéralo— susurra en mi oído para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

¿Reconsiderar? ¿Se refería al matrimonio que tengo con él? Ni que estuviera demente, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado del pequeño detalle que tengo en mi vida. Un novio. ¿Por qué demonios no me acorde de eso? ¿Qué le diré? Maldición, me acosté con Ouji, sé que acordamos no hacerlo hasta casarnos y esperaba que ese día no ocurriera pronto, pero… ¡Demonios! Tendría un gran problema cuando llegara ese día. La observe irse de la mano de su pareja. ¿Es que a pesar de todo este poco tiempo, se dio cuenta quien era Ouji? Si así era, acabo de conocer a otra que no es fanática de él.

¡Rayos! Le hubiera pedido su número.

Miré hacia el mostrador. Ouji platicaba con la esposa de Elvis.

—Ya era hora.

—¿Ésta es la solicitud? –pregunté ignorándolo.

—Tú que crees —me contesta él.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a la mujer.

—Sí— dijo la esposa de Elvis y nos extiende a cada uno una pluma. —Cualquier duda que

tengan...me dicen.

Asentí y comienzo a leer.

—Solicitud de divorcio…— escucho la voz de Ouji mientras va disminuyendo su volumen.

Él, apoya los codos sobre el mostrador, y hace un ruido con la pluma.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o qué? No contesté. En lugar de eso, inmediatamente dejo de mirarlo para llenar mi hoja. La solicitud era azul claro, sólo que el diseño era diferente al de la acta de matrimonio, en esta un marco de

corazones rotos la adornaban.

—¿Tengo que llenar esto?

Sé que esa pregunta no era para mí pero aun así le digo:

—¿Por algo está ahí no?

—Así es joven —corrobora la mujer.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué le gusta!

—¿Hablas de mí?

—Vaya— murmura Ouji —. Y sorda —anota

—¡Eh! — exclamé indignada.

—Jóvenes —ambos volteamos a verla—. Terminen.

Suspiré frustrada y empecé a llenar la solicitud, mientras más rápido terminara con esto más pronto acabaría.

Escribí los datos sencillos, tu nombre, edad, lugar de nacimiento, etc. Solo me detenía a pensar en

algunas: ¿Motivo por el cual solicitaba el divorcio? Era obvio ¿no? ¡Estamos en Las Vegas! Al menos la mitad de turistas que vienen cada año se terminan casando borrachos aquí. Escribí; casada con alcohol recorriendo mis venas pasadas las once de la noche.

Y seguí contestando cada pregunta.

¿Describir a Ouji? ¡No le conozco! Pero diría que es arrogante. ¿Cree usted que su

matrimonio pueda superar el problema por el cual solicita el divorcio? ¿Problema? Solo quiero divorciarme y ya. ¿Qué le gusta a su esposo? Por Kami, a mí que me importa si le gusta algo o no, eso no me interesa. ¿Su decisión de divorciarse implica algún problema externo? No lo sé. ¿Por qué? Tiene una hija, pero no sabría si esto le causaría un trauma porque ambas no hemos convivido mucho.

Supongo que no, porque acaba de pasar por el divorcio de su madre biológica (lo cual ella

ignora) y mí –desgraciadamente- aún esposo. Por último, plasme mi firma y aleje la hoja de mi vista.

Esto era una tontería.

—Veo que ambos terminaron— Elvis se detuvo justo a un lado del mostrador. Lanza un suspiro

cansado, se quita la peluca, revelando unos rizos cobrizos y continúa —. Su divorcio será

aprobado o rechazado dentro de tres a cinco días— nos mira con el ceño fruncido—. Nosotros nos contactaremos con ustedes— finaliza dejando una hoja en el mostrador y se va sin despedirse.

Era el acta de matrimonio.

—Tranquilos, no siempre es tan cortante.

—¿Qué quiso decir con lo de rechazar la solicitud?

—Oh, no se preocupen— dice despreocupada—. Nunca ha pasado.

—¿Le molesto que nos divorciemos?— pregunté.

La mujer asiente un par de veces—. Pero más con él que con ustedes —ella nos entregó una

tarjeta, Ouji la tomó —. Al iniciar esto nunca pensó que hubiera tantos divorcios. Pero, estamos en Las Vegas, mi marido debió de pensar en las consecuencias cuando lo decidió—continúa negando hacia los lados—. Si quieren cambiar de opinión, llámenos.

Ambos asentimos.

La miré una última vez y caminé hacia la salida sin esperar al actorcito. De una cosa estaba

totalmente segura… Jamás le llamaría


	4. Chapter 4

Al parecer el acta se había quedado en el mostrador, Ouji solo traía la tarjeta que nos había

dado la señora. Ni siquiera me daban ganas de regresarme por ella. Además, ¿de qué serviría? En

sólo semanas, dejaría ser su esposa y volvería a ser Bulma Brienfs.

—Se acabó— miré mis manos no sabiendo qué más decir.

Ouji, sólo me observa.

En mis manos, se hallaba aún el anillo. Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta que llevo otra alianza

plateada en otro de mis dedos, suponía que esa me la habían dado en la capilla. Ya que de reojo pude notar que era parecida a la que él usaba.

—Puedes quedártelo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté incrédula—. No, desde luego que no lo quiero— me quite rápidamente su anillo y se lo extiendo.

Se encoge de hombros y al momento que él iba a tomarlo, una pareja tambaleándose paso entre los dos provocando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Ups, perdone! —nos dice la mujer ebria que se sostiene de un señor mucho mayor que ella.

—¡Nena, ahí! —canturreo el hombre señalando la capilla romántica.

Hice una mueca al verles entrar a la capilla. Tal vez, tanto Ouji como yo teníamos el mismo

aspecto cuando nos casamos. Abajo, el anillo brillaba en la alfombra dorada.

—Ah— me queje al chocar contra él, me incorporé —.Creo que solo eso tengo tuyo —dije

mientras le observo recoger el anillo. Esos ojos grises me observaron.

—Al parecer.

—Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Vega.

—No—dice tajante.

Y no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante su tono duro.

—No sería correcto—continúa él—. Bastantes desilusiones por esta semana ha tenido.

—Cierto —acepté sin opción su excusa.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente. Se podía escuchar a la pareja, que entró en la capilla romántica tratando de decir sus votos. Ouji, ni siquiera hacía el intento por hablar. Noté cómo miraba a lo lejos, al pasillo que daba al lobby del hotel. Así que comprendiendo su urgencia por irse. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa y miró aquellos ojos negros.

—Bueno, eso es todo.

Él simplemente me observa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Adiós— me despido torpemente, y me doy la vuelta. Evito girar la cabeza y verle, así que

Comienzo a caminar con paso rápido.

Ouji ni se despidió.

Tal vez, por inercia fue que llegué a mi habitación. Sin prisas, comencé hacer las maletas.

Mientras divagaba sobre todo lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Dado que seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada de esa noche, comprendí que en días, todo lo que sucedió, solo sería un desagradable recuerdo. No hacía falta explicarle a Yamcha.

En todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás lo había mirado de esa forma tan intensa, como la pareja de recién casados de hace un rato y para mi sorpresa tampoco él. Si, recordaba esa ilusión que me embargaba los primeros meses, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la ilusión desaparecía. Y al parecer, que soy la única que se da cuenta de ello. En cuanto cerré la maleta, mi celular sonó.

—¿Si? —conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

—Bulma.

Y pensando en el rey de roma.

—¿Por qué no llamaste?

Inmediatamente mi otra mano se convirtió en un puño al escucharlo. ¿Es que siempre sería yo quien debía llamarlo? Apreté con más fuerza el celular al sentir el coraje de gritarle…

—Tienes días sin comunicarte con nosotros— interrumpió Yamcha mis pensamientos—. Tu madre me habló, quería saber si estabas conmigo ¿Dónde estás? Me tienes muy preocupado, _mi_ amor.

¿Y por qué no me llamas si tan preocupado estabas? Mordí mi labio para evitar responderle eso y otras cosas más. Estaba cansada de que siempre sucediera esto. Y de que mi madre sólo se comunicara con él, en vez de llamar a su hija primero.

—¿Bulma?

—Eh… ¿No les dije que iba a venir a Las Vegas? —recordaba perfectamente no haberle dicho a nadie.

A lo lejos escuché un par de cosas cayéndose.

—No—su voz sonó fuerte— No lo hiciste.

—Lo olvide.

— ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Hoy.

No era en mi plan regresar al día siguiente, quería estar al menos todo el fin de semana aquí.

Pero, acostarme con Ouji me había dado pánico, sé que me estoy comportando como una cobarde al huir y además no tengo porqué irme, ni que él me reprendiera o comentara lo sucedido entre nosotros.

—Cariño —su tono se volvió más acelerado —Tengo que terminar algo, te llamo después.

—De acuerdo.

Su respuesta fue que colgó.

Alivio. Fue lo que sentí. Por lo regular, siempre me cuestionaba más cuando no seguía la

conversación o según él me notaba distante. Eso provocaba discusiones sin sentido entre nosotros. Y, las odiaba. Más cuando la familia sentía que tenía el derecho de meterse y defender al que supuestamente es la víctima. Sí, siempre es él.

Recorrí la habitación, era casi idéntica a la habitación de Ouji, sólo que más sencilla. Dejé

salir un largo suspiro, al observar detenidamente la cama sin deshacer. Pasar la noche con el actorcito, me hizo confirmar las sospechas que ya venía cosechando todo este tiempo. Y por lo que ahora estaba completamente decidida.

Acabaría mi extraña relación con Yamcha, aunque mi familia no estuviera de acuerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

Respiré lentamente.

Llevaba casi más de una hora de pie, frente a esta _señorita_ , exigiéndole una tarjeta de alguna habitación disponible.

¿La razón? Simple.

Después de entregar la tarjeta de mi antigua habitación, fui directo al aeropuerto para volver a Washington, D.C. Pero, dada mi mala suerte, no contaba de que se hubiera desatado una tormenta y que hubieran cancelado los vuelos disponibles.

Según el empleado que me atendió en el aeropuerto, podría comprar mi boleto de avión hasta mañana.

Sin poder hacer nada más, estaba de vuelta en el hotel Country, exigiéndole al menos un rembolso a esta _amable_ señorita por cobrarme sin asegurarme una habitación disponible, ya que lo único que hacía era mirarse esas uñas y tronar su chicle.

Lo cual comenzaba a desesperarme. No hacía nada por buscar alguna habitación ni siquiera checaba en esa computadora que tenía a un lado, si en otras de sus sucursales se encontraba alguna disponible.

—¿Y no puede checar de nuevo? — pregunté una vez más.

Observé cómo poco a poco la burbuja crecía y crecía hasta reventarse y ocasionar ese molesto tronido.

—No hay habitaciones—volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.

—¿Y nadie va a desocupar hoy?

—No lo sé — _tronido_.

—Usted debe asegurarse antes de cobrarme…

—Fue su error.

Ella, ¿en verdad me estaba culpando de su estupidez?

—Señorita, estoy muy ocupada

¿Es mucho trabajo inflar y tronar ese chicle? Estaba segura de que ya ni siquiera tenía sabor. Y maldita sea, ese sonido me comenzaba a provocar un dolor de cabeza.

—Por qué no se marcha y vuelve después.

—Pero… Callé, al ver tronar nuevamente su burbuja.

Mirándola con ganas de retorcer su cuello, tomé mi maleta y caminé hacia la pequeña sala que estaba en la recepción. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones, sin importarme las miradas de los demás huéspedes que esperaban y puse mi maleta delante de mí.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora? No podía llamar a mis padres, seguro que jamás volverían a dejarme ir sin compañía del resto de mi familia o de David, en algún viaje. Si, era oficialmente mayor de edad, y aun me controlaban.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que ya no haya cupo?!

Noté cómo los demás fruncían el ceño y otros hacían una mueca por el escándalo que aquella persona estaba haciendo.

Esa voz… ¿será posible? Voltee hacia los lados.

No había nadie que discutiera.

Decidida, me levante cogiendo mi maleta por el aza extraíble, di una rápida mirada a la señorita.

Ella, seguía en la misma posición que antes. Y camine hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz.

—¡Llamé hace unos minutos para confirmar!

Cuando di la vuelta al pasillo, pude ver a la perfección quien era el causante de aquel griterío.

Ouji, hablaba, más bien discutía con la señorita de traje marrón. La cual, constantemente movía sus manos para expresar lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo. Con cada paso que daba hacia ellos, alcanzaba ver el letrero de la guardería, noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta y al estar a sólo,

más o menos dos metros, pude ver niños corriendo tras ella. Él, seguía hablando de esa manera tan _amable_ con la señorita. Por lo que entendía, se había quedado sin alguien que cuidara a su hija. Y exigía urgentemente un reemplazo porque tenía que irse a trabajar.

Sin poder detenerme, me acerque más a él y atraje su atención.

—Yo puedo cuidarla.

Ouji se sobresaltó y giró en mi dirección. La señorita de uniforme, aprovechó que él se distrajo y se adentró a la guardería. Se notaba a leguas que la presencia de él, la irritaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas hoy? — preguntó con su mirada fija en mi maleta.

Antes de que poder responderle, se abrió por completo la puerta, la misma señorita traía a una sonrojada Vega. Padre e hija se abrazaron, porque su hija por lo visto no sabía el significado de la palabra susurro.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor — dijo la mujer y sin darle tiempo a responder, cerró rápidamente la puerta.

Alguien se quedó sin alguien que cuide a su pequeña hija.

Y ese alguien, me observaba esperando una respuesta.

—Me quedé sin vuelo—musité.

Él, hace un sonido raro a modo de respuesta. Asiente después de un largo momento, y toma a su hija entre sus brazos para luego caminar por el mismo pasillo por donde vine.

¿En serio? Me ofrezco ayudarle y ni siquiera puede decirme un: _gracias, no debiste molestarte, pero no te necesito a ti como niñera._ No hubiera estado demás.

—¿Vienes o no?

Su voz sonó autoritaria, como siempre.

No sé por qué mis pies comenzaron a caminar hasta él. Debí de tomar mi maleta y rebasarlo para ir de nuevo con aquella recepcionista y exigirle una habitación. No ofrecerme a cuidar a su hija y ni mucho menos caminar tranquilamente a su lado. Justo estábamos cruzando el lobby, cuando alguien gritó:

—¡¿A dónde cree que va?!

Un escándalo más, pienso sin ganas de voltear hacia atrás.

Por la voz, supe que quien gritó era la misma señorita que no me quiso dar otra habitación.

Sonreí al pensar que alguien con menos paciencia, le estaba provocando problemas por sus errores, porque sabía que no era la única en aquella sala que se quedó sin habitación después de pagarle.

Ouji, se dirigía hacia los elevadores que estaban a un costado de la recepción.

—¡No puede ir hacia allá! — volvió a gritar la recepcionista.

—Cuidarás a mi hija, sólo por hoy — la voz de Ouji, casi opacó el grito—. Deberás de pasar todo momento con ella, no puedes dejarla sola en ningún momento y después te marchas —dice mientras ayuda a su hija, a presionar el botón para que el ascensor baje.

Ni siquiera me molesto en responder, las palabras que realmente quería decirle, no eran aptas para que las escuchara Vega.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—¡Deténganla! — vuelve a gritar la recepcionista al mismo tiempo que siento una mano en mi brazo.

Un muy grande guardia, me sostenía sin dejarme subir al ascensor.

Ouji y su hija, ya se encontraban dentro.

Miré incrédula al guardia, y de repente observo como Ouji sonríe, y las puertas se cierran.

Maldito imbécil.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creer lo que sucedía. Será posible que Ouji… ¿Me haya entregado?

¡Solamente me ofrecí a cuidar a su hija!

Pero, ¿qué pensaba él, al delatarme?

Aunque aquí la pregunta era cuándo demonios lo hizo, en ningún momento lo vi sacar su celular o acercarse a alguien.

Claro, pero qué torpe, cuando se adelantó, alguna seña había hecho hacia ellos para que me detuvieran.

¡Ah, pero hay voy yo de tonta a seguirle! —Debió de esperar en la sala.

Cierto.

El parloteo de la señorita seguía desde que ese imbécil se fue y el guardia me había soltado dejándome sola con ella.

Y sí, maldita sea, aún mascaba ese chicle.

¿Es que no entiende lo que le dijo? — preguntó airadamente—

¡Pude perder mi trabajo! Tenemos clientes altamente distinguidos que valoran mucho su privacidad y usted entrando y saliendo arriesgando la tranquilidad…

—ella continúa moviendo sus brazos de esa forma tan dramática— casi ocasiona mí…

—Espere… ¿Qué? Todo este escándalo era nada más por no esperarme en la sala. Eso no puede ser posible, si así fuera, entonces por qué sonrió ese actorcito…

—Un momento

— no, esa voz de nuevo, Ouji me tomó de un brazo y me atrajo hacia él—. Ella viene conmigo.

Mi maleta fue arrebatada de mis manos. El mismo guardia que evitó que subiera al ascensor, era quien la sostenía.

La señorita sonrió suavizando su expresión.

—Disculpe las molestias, señor. Él asintió y sin despedirse, me arrastró hacia dentro del ascensor con el guardia siguiéndonos.

Yal observarle fijamente, sus ojos me intimidaban un poco.

Ya, entonces, todo el problema con aquella señorita se había solucionado solamente porque este hombre, había dicho que venía con él. Genial, no importaba si había llegado sola, tampoco que me había registrado

 _Sola_

No, por supuesto que no.

Podrían estar secuestrándome nada más porque es Ouji o esperaba que también con otros famosos lo hicieran, o con cualquiera que tenga más de 6 dígitos en su cuenta bancaria.

— ¿Y desde cuándo trabajas aquí? Así que sí puedes charlar amablemente con otras personas, Ouji.

—Dos meses.

— ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Enero.

— ¿Y te acompaña tu familia? Arquee una ceja, al verle tan interesado en la vida de este fortachón. El guardia negó hacia los lados.

—Y Vega, ¿como sigue? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ouji salió sin contestar la pregunta.

Increíblemente el guardia me sonrió y me hizo el ademán de salir.

A pesar de haber caminado por este pasillo en la mañana, no recordaba en absoluto dónde estaba la suite de él. Así que seguí al actorcito.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una entusiasta Vega se abalanza sobre él mientras gritaba una y otra vez "llegaste, llegaste", y repartía sonoros besos por todo su rostro. Por lo que veo, sí que eran muy unidos. Ambos se separaron y la niña me sonrió caminando hacia mí. Antes de llegar se detuvo y corrió hacia el guardia que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Nappa!

— _Buongiorno_ , _Principesca_

— saludo Nappa, en italiano. Entendí, porque el abuelo me enseñó desde pequeña aquel idioma y por lo que escuchaba, Vega se quejaba de un dolor.

—Ocupa esa habitación. Yo dormiré con mi hija. Aterrada miré a Ouji, que señalaba hacia su habitación.

Mucho antes que pudiera ir hacia ahí, el tal Nappa, fue con la niña a dejar mi maleta. Bien, al menos no tendría que entrar ahí, hasta más noche y sin él.

—Si lo prefieres puedo dormir contigo.

—Idiota. — respondí ante su idea.

—Dijiste una mala palabra. Vega, me extendió la mano.

—Tienes que darle dinero a mi hija, cada vez que dices una mala palabra. Sonreí, eso me recordó al abuelo.

Era ley, en su casa, darles a todos los niños un dólar por cada mala palabra que se dijera, aunque últimamente, sólo se forman y piden dinero antes de que comience la reunión familiar. Ya que era imposible cumplirlo.

—Un billete, papi. No monedas.

Pequeña listilla.

—¿No piensas cumplir la regla? — preguntó Ouji al ver que miraba a Vega quedamente.

Y es que como no verla, estaba brincando graciosamente con la mano extendida.

—Claro, pequeña —dije sacando un billete de un dólar y entregándoselo.

—Ahora, tienes que pedirle perdón a papi. Eh, esto no era igual a con el abuelo.

—Le dijiste _eso_

— dice arrugando su nariz. Asentí y sin mirar a Ouji, murmuré un "lo siento". Vega, aplaude y corre a él. Y, viéndoles de nuevo conviviendo entre ellos, como si el mundo terminara mañana. Estaba segura de dos cosas: Una. Evitaría decir groserías en frente de Vega o mi monedero sufriría las consecuencias. Y, dos. Ouji seguía siendo un imbécil.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña sala color melón, decorada con unos muebles rústicos.

Esto, desentonaba con el resto del hotel que era de un diseño elegante y clásico romano.

Había dos puertas blancas, la más grande, daba al salón donde se haría una entrevista que el actorcito me había comentado antes de marcharse a no sé dónde. Cuando entramos, había gran variedad de juguetes esparcidos en la mesa, y Vega, se encargó de regarlos por la habitación.

Llegar aquí, fue toda una osadía, fuimos custodiados por varios guardaespaldas y de esa manera fue como me enteré que este grandulón de traje oscuro, sentado en esta pequeña sala, era el jefe de todos los guardaespaldas de Ouji y que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Ahora comprendía el porqué de aquella sonrisa de Ouji en el elevador.

—¿Hace cuánto estas con Vegeta? — lanza la pregunta, sirviéndose una bebida en una de las copitas de vidrio que estaban en una charola.

¡Que, rayos! ¿En verdad, tanto se notaba que me había acostado con aquel imbécil? Me pregunté si acaso olería a sexo.

—Aunque… si lo fueras— continua John—. Tendrías un hermoso collar de diamantes alrededor de tu cuello y vestirías de

 _Chanel_. Mi mente procesaba rápidamente aquellas palaras.

 _Oh, por Kami!_

Su maldito jefe de seguridad, me estaba diciendo prostituta sin ningún reparo en la lengua y sin preocuparse que alguien más le escuchara.

Era un alivio que sólo estuviéramos nosotros en esta pequeña sala.

—Te faltó decir que calzaría unos _Manolo_ , John.

Evite responderle a este arrogante, que tengo un par y que anoche me puse esas zapatillas.

—Mi memoria me comienza a fallar, amigo mío.

Ambos rieron. Su hija, al escuchar las risas, volteó a verlos y continuó jugando con sus juguetes.

Por primera vez en mi presencia, no se deshacían en abrazos.

—Pero te acostaste con ella.

—Te enteraste por tus hombres.

¡¿Qué, demonios?! Ouji, actuaba tan malditamente normal como si estuvieran charlando sobre qué equipo ganó el partido de futbol.

 _¡Estoy aquí!,_ quería gritarles.

Nappa, se encogió de hombros. Sirvió otra bebida y se la extendió a Ouji, quien asintió tomándola de un trago.

—Lo necesitare —dijo dejando la copita vacía sobre la mesa.

—¿Listo, para la cacería?

—Sólo que el cazado seré yo— Ouji se ríe al decir eso y me miró para después guiñarme un ojo.

A mí no me hacía gracia, imbécil.

—¿Crees que te pregunten sobre…?— John, señala a Vega. —Espero que no tengan nada sobre ello.

Me pregunté mentalmente de qué me perdí. Ambos, miraban a la niña con gesto preocupado.

Ya hí, lo capté. Se referían a la anterior esposa de Ouji.

La puerta pequeña, se abrió de repente.

—Todo listo, señor.

La recepcionista incompetente que me atendió , entró a la sala. Miraba descaradamente a Ouji, prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada.

—Nappa— Ouji señalo a mis espaldas—.

Ya pueden entrar. —Nos vemos en unos minutos. Ouji ríe al escucharle y se dirige a Vega.

Escucho como se despide de ella, e incómoda, me doy cuenta que tanto la recepcionista y este grandulón, me observan detenidamente.

Finjo no darme cuenta y miré detenidamente una pintura del Renacimiento de una mujer desnuda de pie en una gran concha sobre la orilla del mar, cubriéndose solamente con sus manos y su largo pelo. A su derecha, un ángel de alas negras, con un manto azul cubriendo su miembro, traía a otra mujer desnuda a brazada a él. Y a la izquierda, una mujer vestida con un vestido gris alargaba hacia ella, una gran manta bordada expandiéndose en el aire sin llegar a cubrirla.

—Cuida a mi hija. Asentí.

—No me importaría cuidarla, señor. —se ofreció la chica.

—No, Zangya. Ella lo hará.

En tu cara, resbalosa.

Aunque, este imbécil debería de usar otro tono cuando se refiere a mí.

Los dos se van por la misma puerta de donde entró la tal Zangya. Pude ver como la chica se recargaba más de la cuenta justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora entendía porque se comportaba tan amable en mi presencia, todo era por Ouji.

Alguien se aclara la garganta.

Dejé de mirar hacia aquella puerta y observe al fortachón.

Él, cargaba a Vega quien se encontraba demasiado entretenida en un juego de luce Sonríe burlonamente, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla, para señalar el lugar donde sería la entrevista.

 _Que comience el show,_ pensé dirigiéndome hacia allí.


End file.
